


TřÄPpÈĐ iŃ mŸ ØWñ Mÿ òwÑ mĮŃĎ

by oliviaperfect



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviaperfect/pseuds/oliviaperfect
Summary: Ī ÇÅñŤ mØVĖ-mØVĖ, BÛť Į'm ĀwÃKÊ-ĀwÃKÊ? Lilliana's programming glitched as she tried to rise from the floor,and she was shot back down to the ground by an unamed virus. whÄŤ iß gŌĮíńG ÖN?! A fermiliar figure glided up through the floor and stopped infront of Lilly's unmoving body. His vibrant orange eyes gleamed mischeviouy from under the hood of his jacket. He grinned and stepped closer to Lilliana,his shadow engulfing hers. "Glad to see you stopped by ,Miss"





	TřÄPpÈĐ iŃ mŸ ØWñ Mÿ òwÑ mĮŃĎ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bean_The_Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_The_Friend/gifts).



Lilliana focused on the ground infront of her following the taller male infront of her as he quickly flew through universes of all types. Lilliana didn't know where she was or how she ended up here ,but she was certain placing her trust in a stranger who barely achknowleged her presence pdobably wasn't her ideal option.

"Ma'am do you need something," the man asked, stopping abrubtly and turning on the heel of his combat boot to face Lilliana.

"ëŔM....WĘłľ āćŤÛÅľłŸ ÿÁ-Ÿã?"Lilly replied looking sheepishly down at her shoes and fiddling with her fingers. Asking people for help wasn't her number one go to option in times of need, but this man HAD asked...,"Ī'M-ï'm ŁØØkÌñG fÕŘ mŸ HòmË...."

"What universe?"He responded almost immediatly.

"pÅŘĐòÑ?"Lilly asked with genuine confusion.

 **"We don't have time to mess around. Tell him what universe you're situated in or we're leaving you in a universe full of wussy furries,"** another man butted in glaring angrily down at me.

"ŪúH ĖĀŘťh?"Lilliana guessed, inching away from the newer male.

The previous man stomped his boot on the glass floor and Lilly's vision blurred and deformed till she stumbled backwards and passed out. When she re-awoke she was bundled tight in her bed at home with beams of moonlight seeping through her curtains. The man with combat boots stepped forward from the darkness of her room.

"We helped you ,so don't even try to tell anyone about this ever happening. _ **We WILL find you."**_ the man said, his sunset orange eyes flickering to a raven black mid-sentence. 

"You'd do well to forget any of this ever happened," with that the man turned his back on Liliana and stomped through a sudden gap in the air that led to a strange void from what Lily could see. The man slipped through the hole and the room returned to silence once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Um....hey! This is a thing now. If you like it...hehehe...I could really use a few kudos. I'm not begging! Only a loser would beg for feedback....so if you enjoy the content DON'T give me kudos (but do).


End file.
